


Not Needing Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Jealousy, Other, Wedding Drama, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren only came to the wedding for the fancy food and free alcohol. They didn't know Levi's mom was going to cause a scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Needing Friends

Levi and Eren both sat frozen in the pew, eyes wide with shock as they watch the brown stain bloom on the white satin gown.

"MARIANNE," the bride, Glenjamin, shrieked at Levi's mother. "Did  _you_ just pour coffee on  _me_ at _my_ wedding, Marianne?"

Levi's mother looked off to the side of the chapel, examining a stained glass window. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Levi and Eren got up and left.


End file.
